Absence of Malice
by yehudi13
Summary: HarryDraco fic Harry and the gang are back for another year at Hogwarts but things are different and something strange happens leaving two teens knowing more about each other than nessasary. HumorRomanceLittle Angst
1. Sweet Dreams and Train Cars

Oh wow hi everybody! Okay so this is my first fic ever some don't make fun of me and any flames will be laughed at however criticism will be highly welcomed! This is a just little plot bunny that just hopped in my head it's only the first chapter but if I get reviews saying they like it might just continue!

Rating: PG-13 ((could go up in later chapters if yall review!))rated for future language and slash pairings

Pairing: Isn't it obvious? I mean you did read the summary didn't you! I was pretty blunt. Fine, fine. Harry/Draco spoiling my power of suspense geez! lol

Disclaimer: Sobs hysterically! I don't own anything! wah! okay over reacted a bit right there didn't I well just in case you were wondering J. K. Rowling owns all the characters and settings unless I sneak one of my own creations with out me knowing hehehe erm alrighty then! Off we go! Lol

Chapter One>>

Warmth fell across his features heating his face making the raven haired boy scrunch his eyes close and turn over away from the window that looked out over St. Ottery Catchapole and onto the town stead not a mile away. Dawn had risen not long before and wildlife were waking, birds chirping. The sounds of an angry cat chasing angry knomes carried all the way up to the attic where Harry tried to hang on to what remainder of his dream he had left. The slight rustling of clothes being pulled on and a sotto voce met his ears. Harry groaned. It couldn't have been time already could it? But it was.

" Hey mate! Get your bloody arse out of bed! We're going to be late as it is. Mum's already goin' on about how much she's gunna miss us." Ron leered at the raven-haired boy in the cot near the window.

" I can't believe it's already September first…" Harry trailed off, stiff ling a yawn, " NEWTS this year are gunna be hell ya know."

" Hell if anyone knows it, least we got Hermione to help us." Ron piped up.

" Hmmmmm… I guess so… but that's not really what you want her to help you with is it?" Harry shot back with a grin blossoming on his face.

Blushing, " Shut the bloody hell up Potter, besides, Hermione's just a friend!"

" Sure she is, but that's not what you fancy her as." Harry said confidently while pulling on a t-shirt over his lean Quidditch and house worked torso.

" How'dyou better bloody swear to hell that you won't tell anyone!" Ron blurted out all at once.

" Damn Ron, you know it's pretty bloody obvious. Hmmm, well it is a tempting option now that you mention it." Harry teased.

" Really," Ron returned with a tad more confidence in his voice, " so if you tell her that then I'm sure she…or make it the whole school," the red head dragged on," would be dieing to hear every detail about those dreams you've been having. You know the ones I'm talking about."

Harry's face paled drastically. _How did he know that he'd been having wet dreams? He had been so careful to perform cleaning spells on both himself and his soiled sheets when Ron slumped into the lavatory every morning, thanking G-d that he had passed the exam allowing him to perform magic away from school._

A look of triumph was shinning on Ron's face. As if reading his thoughts, Ron asked, " How could anyone not know? I had to put a silencing charm on my room so mum wouldn't think we've been doing anything up here. I mean I wouldn't exactly blame her if she heard. I mean…" Ron hesitated and let a small chuckle escape his lips and asked tentively, "So who was it anyway?" while running through all the possibilities in his mind not even coming close to the horror, or was it fate?

" Who is what?" Harry asked deep in thought. _How could he have known? _Harry mentally admonished himself. _How could I have been so stupid not to—_

" – You know," Rom murmured interrupting Harry's racing thoughts, " erm… the person… who was"

" Ronald, Harry? Get down here now! We're going to be late! The girls are already down!" Mrs. Weasley hollered up the twisting and turning rickety staircase.

" Well we should be getting downstairs now." Harry spit out thankful for the interruption.

The ride over to Kings Cross Station was that of one filled with much tension from the raven and the auburn that it was almost tangible, questioning glances from Hermione and Ginny and Mrs. Weasley arguing about something or other while being chauffeured around by ministry cars again.

Upon reaching Kings Cross, they all got carts and loaded their trunks and assortments of animals and head toward the barrier between platform nine and ten. Harry and Ron went first; they went up toward the barrier chanced brief glances at each other and silently leaned back moving the steel and brick to face the billowing smoke and the maroon steam engine. Ginny and Hermione came next huffing and puffing looking like they had took at a run followed last by Mrs. Weasley. After a warning from the conductor Mrs. Weasley pulled them all into a hug and kissed them all before sending them on their way.

Ginny waved farewell to the trio and was off looking for friends from her own year when Ron and Hermione approached Harry. " Erm Harry," Ron hesitated, " Hermione and I need to check in at the Prefect car and then we have to do, umm some patrolling, so," Ron trailed on, " I guess we'll meet up later."

" Yeah, alright, I guess." Harry answered back trying to avoid Ron's searching gaze. " See 'yall then."

" Yeah," Ron returned skeptically, waved, " Bye." and was then pulled off by a very interested Hermione asking what exactly happened between the two of them.

Irately shoving his way through the many cars, Harry finally reached an unoccupied one and plopped down on a seat. _How long did Ron and Hermione say it would be until they come back after their Prefect duties? Thirty minutes… an hour… maybe it was two?_ Sighing, he positioned his body so that he lay vertical, his head pointing toward the window and away from the door, and slowly his languid eyes drooped close. _Damn, he thought, awake barely an hour and he was already wiped._ However that wasn't the right word, was it, he admonished himself, and shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, rubbing his eyes and letting them rest, slightly pulling at his raven hair. Slowly falling asleep he fell into his regular dreams.

" D… Dr… Dra…" gasped the sweetly dreaming boy.

" Yeah Potter," came a familiar drawl, that started Harry out of his dream in an instant. Jerking his head up and spinning around on the cushion violently, he starred at the icy composed stranger.

Somehow Malfoy had wormed his way into his car while he was dozing. The platinum blonde hunched against the door with arms folded firmly across his chest with a sultry smirk playing across his lips, his thuggish cronies lurking menacingly in the background.

_Why did they have to be here?_ Harry thought, his blood pumping in his ears._ Why can't Malfoy just come here by himself? The git! Why did Draco_

" So Potter," Malfoy drawled, " dreaming about me, eh?" the blonde sneered.

" Wha," Harry gasped, still completely stunned at who his visitor was.

" Well Potter, you were spelling out my name in your sleep you bloody twit." Malfoy pointed out.

" Wha," Harry repeated, flabbergasted on how he knew what he had dreamt about.

" D… Dr… Dra…" Malfoy mocked.

" I was not!" Harry stated flatly. " Besides there are thousands of other things that I could have been dreaming about that start out with the letters "d", "r", and "a", you pompous git." Harry added.

Malfoy's two thugs, Crabbe and Goyle, grunted threatenly as Harry finished his rebuttal.

" Really Potter," Malfoy leered swaggering slowly close to Harry," somehow I doubt that," he smirked laying his palm on Harry's shoulder and roughly shoving him against the cushions, whispering in his ear, " Harry."

Chills coursed throughout his body, causing him to go under great lengths not to shudder at the warmth from Malfoy's breath in his ear. Harry shut his open mouth, stunned at what Malfoy had accused, " I _hate_ you." Harry spat only loud enough for Malfoy and himself to hear. The other boy smirked and slowing lifted his grip on his shoulders. Malfoy smirked one last time, motioned to his cronies and exited Harry's car with Harry still raging.

_What did Malfoy think he was doing bursting in here. Thinking bloody hell knows what! _

_Fucking bleeding hell, what was that about…_

Still fuming Harry grudgingly resumed his previous position of avoiding the door and stared out the window letting his eyes glaze over and thoughts wander.

>>>

Bursting through the door, " Halloa mate!" Ron greeted cheerfully, " miss us?" he questioned with a smile.

Noticing Harry's dazed face he opened his mouth to ask yet another question when Harry shot up from his seat, murmured something about going to change, grabbed a fist full of his robes and rushed out the still open door, leaving Hermione to mutter something about "boys" and Ron to gape blatantly.

" Wonder what that was about." Hermione stated as the compartment door slammed shut.

Ron just shrugged.

>>> 

Harry had somehow managed to hide from Ron and Hermione the whole train ride, and ended up sharing a car with Dean and Seamus. He didn't know why he was trying to avoid being with Ron and Hermione, he guess that he just didn't want to get into any conversation about what happened with Malfoy earlier in the car. The boys ended up passing the time playing exploding snap, talking about Quidditch (although is was more Harry and Seamus wondering why Dean liked soccer more), and when the smiling dimpled witch with the came with the lunch trolley, stuffing their faces.

When the Hogwarts Express finally pulled to a halt in the Hogsmead station he also joined the two boys (flinching at the sight of the skeletal looking thresals) into the carriage closely followed by Neville. Harry had yet to see Neville the whole trip to Hogwarts, and was thoroughly surprised at how much his boyish features had finally slipped away. His cheeks weren't as round, his hair slightly longer, no longer clean cut and short, but slightly messy, almost to be compared to Harry's own mop of hair. His shoulders broader, more muscular, instead of rounded, and most of all there was an aura of confidence glowing around him. (author notes: erm just so yall remember this ain't a Harry/ Neville fic so yeah okie back to the story! ehehe erm yeah)

Not being able to find a compliment for Neville without sounding a bit odd Harry stayed quiet however the other two in the carriage didn't.

" Bloody hell Neville!" Seamus burst out, " You're … you're…" Seamus searched for a word to explain exactly what he thought Neville was, " you're hot!"

Harry and Dean burst into laughter at this, leaving Neville to burn beet red with embarrassment.

" Yeah Neville tell us your secrets," Dean choked out, " we want to be 'hot' too!" Dean snorted with a fresh wave of laughter over taking him.

As the carriage pulled to a stop , the boys all hoped out of the carriage laughing and giggling ( Dean not so much hoping but falling out clutching his side in laughter) and made their way up to the massive wooden doors.

Ron and Hermione finally catching up with Harry gave the four searching glances but went ignored by the still snickering teens. Harry finally managed a 'I'll tell you later' and stuffed his fist back in his mouth to stifle his laughter, and found a seat in the Great Hall.

As soon as the Great Hall was filled with Hogwarts preexisting students, Professor McGonagall burst through the doors with stool and battered wizarding hat in hand followed by a fair amount of smaller beings almost jogging to keep up with her brisk pace. She placed the stool in the middle of the whole and laid the frayed hat upon it and stood back. After a second or two, the hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened wide and began to sing. Shutting out the hat's song, Harry allowed his thoughts and eyes to wander again.

Jumping slightly as sudden applause met Harry's ears, Dumbledore stood and proclaimed, " Let the sorting begin."

Sinking back in his chair once again, McGonagall conjured a line of parchment and began to read off names, the fearful first years approaching the stool and letting the frayed hat fall over their eyes, and having it yanked off again once it screamed the student's new respective house.

Sighing, Harry let his eyes wander lazily around again. Scanning over the houses, his eyes landing on a particular person clad in green robes, he stared.

_I know he knows that I'm watching him, hell even staring at him… so why isn't he doing anything. _

Malfoy had just been staring up wards at the enchanted ceiling. Harry was confused. _No smirk or cruel sneer or crude gesture?_ Then unexpentantly, Malfoy lowered his gaze and pierced Harry with such a gaze he was sure it had burned right through him.

Harry mentally hit himself. _How could he let Malfoy catch him staring?_ He quickly righted himself and purposely joined Ron and Dean's argument on Quidditch, still feeling a heated glare staring hard at the side of his head.

_Yes this year was going to be a bloody living hell_.


	2. A Little Insight

Oh wow hi everybody! Okay so this is my first fic ever some don't make fun of me and any flames will be laughed at however criticism will be highly welcomed! This is a just little plot bunny that just hopped in my head I only have the first and now this, the second chapter but if I get reviews saying they like it might just continue!

Rating: PG-13 ((could go up in later chapters if yall review!))rated for future language and slash pairings

Pairing: Isn't it obvious? I mean you did read the summary didn't you! I was pretty blunt. Fine, fine. Harry/Draco spoiling my power of suspense geez! lol

Disclaimer: don't own a damn thing in this world J. K. Rowling owns all the characters and settings unless I sneak one of my own creations with out me knowing hehehe erm alrighty then! Off we go! lol

Chapter Two>>

_Hmmm the sky is so pretty tonight._ Draco snorted. _Did he just say 'pretty'? No Malfoys don't say thing are pretty. _(author's note: erm yeah sry bout the cliché but yeah had to add it he's gunna be that kinda Malfoy sry forgive me! lol hehehe )_It's not even a real sky. Okay, okay. Ley's see here. The ceiling is interesting. Oh bugger this. That sounded so bloody fucking lame! _

Lowering his gaze from the enchanted vaulted ceiling, he caught a pair of intensely emerald green eyes staring at him? _What does Potter think he's doing? Hmmm… I wonder what he's thinking… What's he staring at? Maybe I should ask Pansy for her compact. No it can't be that I always look perfect. _(author's note: yeah he's that kinda Malfoy sry again )_ Then what is he staring at? Probably still raging about the train ride. _Draco snickered.

That did it. Potter's cheek's flushed, and he quickly turned to his right and engrossed himself to talking to the Weasel and someone else he never had the drive to meet.

Slumping in his seat and pouting a little, still confused as to why Potter had been so intently staring at him he tuned out Pansy who had been rambling away for the past ten minutes ( author's note: like me! ehehe hmm getting a lot of these aren't we… well proved my point! okie on with the show! ) not even noticing that he wasn't paying attention. Sighing a bit he lied an excuse saying that the train journey had tired him out.

" But Draco, you and I need to show the first years to their dorms!" Pansy said. Draco gave her a smile and pleaded that she do it for his just this once, before being reminded that this was the only time that they had to by Pansy, she eventually caved. She always did. It was just a matter of who was asking, and when Draco asked she always caved. Draco had figured that out since they were children. _It's just my Malfoy charm._ Draco chuckled to himself.

So after Draco had had his fill of food he took on more glance at Potter wondering what in the bloody hell he was thinking, gave Pansy a quick farewell and thanked her again for looking after the incompetent bunch of blundering first years. He slipped out of the hall hoping that no one noticed.

_Uhg! It's so bloody freezing in this castle. I need a sweater. Oh, and some glov—What was that!_

Stopping in mid-step, Draco strained his ears to hear it again.

_Now I know I head footsteps!_

Refusing to turn around, he began walking toward the dungeons, listening hard for the second set of steps. Trying to distinguish between his and the interloper.

_There! I know I heard them!_

" What the fu—" Draco started as he spun around. There was no one there.

_I could have sworn I heard…_

" Maybe I'm just being paranoid." He mumbled to himself. " Bloody hell…" Draco murmured to one in particular as he backed up against the stone castle walls, sliding down clutching his knees with his head between in legs. " My life is so fucked up…" he sighed again.

_Hmmm… mood swing there. Well I have been feeling like this a lot lately. Bloody fucking hormones._

A loud clanging noise reached his ears as he sprung up, hitting his head against stonewall. " Fuck!" he hissed rubbing his head. _Fuckfuckfuckfuck! I'm going to have a bloody bump! _"Fuck! Wait who's there!" he yelled as he saw a robe whip around the corner. He dashed past the heap of armor on the floor and sprinted listening hard to try and find the direction of the running feet. " Wait!" _ This day is so fucked up! All I wanted to do was get to school without mother crying about father being in Askaban, which didn't happen, pissing Potter off, which I think I accomplished quite well…_

The sound of feet slapping against stone faded as he came to a halt looking up and down at an intersection of corridors.

_Where the hell did they go? Oh bugger this. I don't even know why I followed the wanker this far as it is. I'm off to bed._

>>>

A flash of blonde caught Harry's eye as the Slytherin swept from the hall.

" Hey, Hermione, d' you think that you could tell me the password? I think I'm gong to turn in early."

" Sure." She eyed him, concern creeping into her frame, and a little softer, " _chivalrous fools_."

" Brilliant, thanks. Bye 'Mione, Ron."

Ron turned around and managed a " 'ye 'arry!" through a mouthful of treacle tart. Hermione gave Ron a reproachful glare as Harry slipped out to the Great Hall and into he corridor heading towards the dungeons.

_Where is he? I didn't come out that much later, did I?_

Rounding a corner, he saw him. Body perfectly sculpted even under his bulky school robes. Bright almost white hair positively gleaming against the dank of the dungeons. His swift walk carrying him regally.

_So perfect._ Harry found himself thinking, _If only I could touch…_

Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks. " What the fu—" he heard Malfoy start.

_Shit! He heard me! Fuckfuckfuckfuck1 Find a place to hid! Find a place to hide!_

Looking around frantically he slipped past a suit of armor and crouched around a corner trying not to breathe so deep. So loud.

" Maybe I'm just being paranoid." He heard Malfoy mutter to himself.

Something hit the wall, startling Harry.

_What the?_

Curiosity triumphing over sense, Harry slowly raised himself up and cautiously poked his head around the corner. A surreal scene met his eyes. Malfoy was slumped up again the wall sitting in a fetal position clutching his knees tightly to his chest. His head laid against his thighs, his hair falling gracefully from its norm slicked back to fall, shrouding his features.

" Bloody hell…"

_He sounds so upset…_

" My life is so fucked up…"

_What's wrong with him…?_

Leaning a little further to try and hear more of Malfoy's confession, his hand slipped on the metal armor. Having had all of his weight leaning up against that seconds before, Harry's hands shot up grasping for something to hold onto. He caught one of the armored arms tugging it crashing to the ground as his own lithe form shot up.

_Oh shit! If he sees me! He can't! _

Taking off at a sprint he heard Malfoy curse and tell him to wait, and asked who he was.

_I can't let him see me!_ Harry repeated this over and over in his head, the phrase slowly becoming his mantra of the moment.

Harry ran faster and faster. Slowly the second set of feet slapping against the cobbled stone died. Yet Harry kept running. Running through corridors, ripping through tapestries, and sprinting through passageways, until he arrived puffing and clutching his chest as he reached the portrait hole.

Gasping for air and gripping his chest he sank to his knees.

_What was the damn password!_

" Chivalrous fools!" he panted.

" Well where have you been? Quite out of breath aren't you."

_What a way to speak the obvious!_

" Chivalrous fools! Chivalrous fools! Chivalrous fools! Now open the damn door!"

Hmphing, the fat lady swung her portrait open. Harry walked in trying to regain his composure and calm. Stumbling a little as the portrait swung back forcefully almost catching the hem of Harry's robes he made his way over to a corner.

" Where've you been?" Hermione inquired, " I thought you said that you were going up early?"

" Yeah mate. Where've you been?" Ron coursed in an equally concerned manner.

" Oh, nothing. I mean nowhere. Nothing really. Nothing's wrong. Nothing happened."

" Are you okay," Ron said while quirking an auburn eyebrow, " you're acting kinda' strange…"

" What no I'm fine, really, I guess my head hurts a little but I'm fine."

" What," Hermione blurted out, " It's not You-Know- Who is it?"

" What no, it's probably just me being stupid, you know being back at Hogwarts and all."

" So nothing's wrong with your_scar_?" Hermione spoke the last word quieter as if not wanting any one else to hear. Like a swear word that she'd never want a teacher hear escape her lips.

" Wha, no of course not." Harry exclaimed, trying to think of a lieable excuse, " I was—I just fancied a stroll was all."

Harry smiled at his lie it was so believable.. No one could put this down… because it was true. More or less he supposed.

_It's not like I lied to them, I just didn't tell them what I was walking around doing._

" Well you know, I am kinda tired from the train ride and all…"

_The train ride… oh yes the train ride…_

" So I'm just going to go up to bed."

" Alright then." Hermione said clearly not knowing that Harry had lied.

" Yeah, I'll be up later." Ron obviously hadn't caught on either.

" Okay sure, night."

Walking up the spiral staircase, Harry relived what he saw.

_What was wrong with him. Malfoy certainly didn't act like that when anyone was looking… or at least not when he thinks anyone is watching. _

Harry's feet had carried him up the stairs and into the sixth year dorms and his hands were removing his clothing and changing him into a pair of jogging pants when his line of thought broke.

He dropped to the floor clutching his forehead, cold beads of sweat springing up all over his body.

As soon as it had happened, the pain that seared in hi scar stopped leaving him shivering wet, and slumped on the hard floor.

_What the hell happened…_


	3. Mind Tease

Title: Absence of Malice  
Rating: PG-13 ((could go up in later chapters if yall review!)) rated for language and future slash pairings  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Disclaimer: don't own a damn thing in this world J. K. Rowling owns all the characters and settings unless I sneak one of my own creations with out me knowing hehehe erm alrighty then!  
Author's Notes: Well this one has lots ((and I mean lots)) more Draco POV and it explain why he all 'moody'. But surprisingly I sneaked others in there too…. And I made it extra long and is probably even longer than my first chapter which should make up for the second one being kinda lacking… this chapter is also when important plot stuff happens too! ok well this is the chap where the plot happens but whatever. I also attempted to be funny so if I made you laugh good for me! … if I didn't well please put me in my place so as not to scare anybody terribly. And holy crap I actually got reviews! Strange… I guess I don't suck at writing as much as I thought I did… any way ((muffin muffin here's a muffin there's a muffin every where's a muffin! How 'bout a scone? lol )) weird, weird, weird I know already!

**NightTreader**: ou wow first reviewer I feel honored. hmm scary? really now…smiles evilly 

**HandsOff**: soon enough for ya? lol well hey it is kinda long! and then there was school and crap ((crap band which equals even more crap but not as bad as school ))

**brionyjae**: wow I feel special you reviewed twice! yay you! Yay me for getting four reviews! Oh wow I'm pretty sad… well this is the chapter where you get to figure out what's buggin' Draco

Chapter Three  
Mind Tease

The following morning had been nothing out of the ordinary for Draco Malfoy. His daily routine of getting up before dawn, Malfoys should always be poised and perfect drifted into his head, so as none of his housemates were to see his disheveled morning state. With his tufted hair, to his face where it looked close enough upon, a person could find indentions where his pillow or linen had left a mark.

Brushing the sleep from his eyes Draco strode over to the dorm lavoratories, turned on the tap and stepped into the cold spray.

Gooseflesh sprung up all over his water-slicked skin. Draco suppressed a shiver and grabbed a bottle of shampoo and started to work it into his hair.

Routine… routine. He always had routine. He had thought about breaking his 'routine' before. In fact he had, during the summer. He remembered the memory perfectly…

_ It was the start of the holiday. Father had sent for him. He had refused. Part of being a Malfoy was to always follow direct orders. Well at least it was his job of being a Malfoy. His mother furious, Narcissa Malfoy had never looked so… un… unMalfoy. Draco knew that that made no sense and sounded ridiculous but it was true. There was simply no other way to describe her. Her hair was out of place, her usually cool eyes ablaze, her countenance all wrong and contorted. She had yelled at me. She'd never hollered at me before. That was always father's job. Always about my grade's being less than that mudblood Granger or how Slytherin had lost the house cup again to Potter and how I should be better than him at everything because I was a pureblood and he was only a first generation pureblood… but most of all it was because I was a Malfoy and Malfoy's were perfect and that seemed to be reason enough. So instead of acknowledging what was going on she'd be doing something else. Ordering the house elves, planning a dinner party, or something of the like. But this was his mother. This was the woman, who took me out to get gifts for no other reason except that she had _loved_ me, or told me stories, or sang me songs. _

_I had flat out told her that I would never want to go see father after all the times he had scolded me, reminding me of how I had disgraced our family name and honor with a slap of his hand to 'remind me what our family name meant'—when he himself had gotten himself thrown in Askaban! I couldn't understand why Mother had yelled at me. But she had... all summer… and I just couldn't take it any more… so I had hit her._

_It wasn't some mind-blowing injury that she'd have to be sent to ward at St. Mungos…but all in all... I had hit her. _

_Across the face to be more specific. Her face had looked exactly the same, as contorted as it was the first time she had screamed at me… except now she looked horrifying. Her jaw was all out of place. Her eyes shocked open at what I had done. _

_I don't think she believed that I could've hit her… but to tell the truth, neither did I. _

_Whether it was her's or my own intention we avoided each other the rest of the holiday until September first rolled around, yesterday, when she 'routinely' pecked my cheek before I clambered onto the steaming vessel. I didn't even say good-bye…_

…_But today was a new day and I could break my routine…but I did already didn't I?…Yesterday on the train… I went up to him… yes Draco had planned that… but what happened next… that definitely wasn't 'routine'. Routine was wake up, take a shower, have a muffin, piss off Potter and his… friends… and get on with class/rest of life. It was that simple… except it was different… he had done something different… he had touched Potter… other than a punch that is. Of course they had their fair amount of brawls where they screamed "screw the wands" in a manner of speaking of course and went hand-to-hand combat… but no, he had actually touched Potter…The plan he had formulated in his mind went simply: 1. sneak out of Prefect meeting 2. find body guards/thugs—I mean Crabbe and Goyle 3. find Potter before Weasel and Mudblood do 4. make Potter's life hell and 4. brood on how horrible his life had been. That easy!_

_So why didn't he do that? It was simple… wasn't it?… of course it was all Potter's fault for looking all enticing and… Oh-My- G-d! I did not just say that!_

Draco looked around expecting someone to be there listening to his thoughts. No one was there but the low hum of a wand alarm going off from his dormitory... _better finish up._

While he was thinking his hands had mechanically gone through their own 'routine' and he was now just stepping out of the steam filled shower column and grabbed a towel. He rubbed himself down and tied it loosely so that it hung on his hip and padded over to one of the basins hanging along the wall.

Draco huffed and wiped his had on the mirror to clear a circle that he could see himself through.

Looking at the reflection…_ This is going to be one bleeding hell of a day._

- - -

Ron had come in not long after Harry had collapsed. Said he heard a thump on the floor. He had found Harry curled up in a ball clutching his face… shivering.

Ron was horrified… this had happened many times before but it still scared him terribly.

He had helped Harry to bed and went down the spiraling staircase to tell Hermione what the commotion was all about. The first words out of her mouth were: tell Dumbledore. Which he did… he wouldn't tell Harry that he did… he never would have made it to the owlery… but Ron was scared… so he did it anyway…

- - -

Draco had been on his scone, _screw routine no muffin for me today!_, when a black hawk owl dropped a letter on his lap. It wasn't the great Malfoy eagle owl.

…_good. I don't want to have to deal with mother right now any way…even though she always sent me a care package on the first day of school_…

Draco examined the envelope flipping it over in his hands. It was addressed to him in dark green ink that flashed silver in the light. He flipped it again to discover it had the Hogwarts crest.

…_Snape? What could he possibly want_?

Draco slit the envelope open and pulled out the yellowing parchment. Shaking it open he read:

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_I have acquired information that you have been neglecting your Prefect duties. I would like you to meet me five minutes before class starts to talk about where you priorities lay._

_Slytherin Head of House_

_Professor Severus Snape_

" What's that? Hmmm?" Blaise poked his head over Draco's and stared at Snape's letter.

" None of your business Zambini, so shove off." Draco replied, lifting a leg over the wooden bench to straddle it, now facing the brunette Slytherin.

" Ou! Is Draco in trouble!" Blaise exclaimed as he caught a glimpse of the note.

" Oh bloody fucking hell Blaise! Just shove it, and sod off already!"

Blaise sneered. " Well go off then. You're already late as it is."

" What!" Draco blanched.

_It wasn't—It couldn't—It was_!

" Bloody fucking shit! Move Blaise you're blocking my way." Draco snarled as Blaise blocked his path.

" Na. Don't feel like it." The brunette drawled in a way that Draco could call his own.

" Fuck you!"

" Gladly." Blaise sneered.

_That sneer is getting bloody annoying. I can't believe he's copying me. I bet my sneers don't look like that. Hmph!_

Draco huffed and shoved Blaise aside. He'd have to hurry if he was going to get there on time.

- - -

Harry had woken to one of the worst headaches. Not to mention he was late, on the first day back no less.

Shucking off his clothes on his way over to the lavoratory, he hadn't changed for some reason, he took as quick of a shower if there ever was one other than stepping in washing down, stepping back out and shoving cleaner looking clothes on after.

Hopping up and down, trying to shove a shoe on his foot, Harry groped for his bag and hurried down the spiral staircase and out the portrait, with a distinct "Hmph!" from the said portrait. Figuring that he could at least grab a muffin on his way to Potions, he raced along the corridors and staircases separating him from the Great Hall…somewhat magically when---

"Shit that hurt." Harry replied after running head-on and falling on his rump.

"Watch where you're going Potter!" an equally scathed Malfoy hissed while rubbing his bum with one hand and massaging his head with the other, " I should take points off Gryffindor for this!" the blond proclaimed sounding indignant.

" Me?" Harry asked incredulously, " What about you? I wasn't the only one who was running in the corridor!"

" Oh fuck this I don't have time for it!"

" Well neither do I!" Harry spat out noticing the reddening annoyance in the Slytherin's ruffled features.

Malfoy gathered himself up in a dignified manner, brushed off his robes, made a distinct 'Pft' noise and swept from the scene without a second glance.

_Pompous, spoiled GIT! Always blaming everything on everyone save himself. What I'd do if I could—Bollocks! I'm going to be late!_

- - -

He had finally reached the Potion Master's domain huffing and puffing and knocked on the door.

A distinct " Come in," was heard so Draco straitened himself out and hesitantly pushed the door stepped inside and firmly shut it.

" You're late."

" Yes, Professor, please excuse me." Draco replied in a polite yet curt manner.

" Yes, well anyway," Snape went on, " I received word from another student," _…whoever rated on me is dead…,_" that you did not assist Miss Parkinson in showing the first years to their dorms. Now," Snape drawled on ignoring any attempt of Draco's to get his word in, if there was one, " in my naming you Prefect for Slytherin I expected the highest standards, but when I find that my best student can't accomplish the easiest of tasks; leading the first years to your own house!"

"Yes, Professor, but-" Draco started his defense.

" I will hear none of it Mr. Malfoy. This has been most disgraceful to our house, to me as its head, and to you and your family."

" Yes, Professor, but-"

" Will you be quiet Mr. Malfoy while I am speaking!"

" Yes, Professor." Draco resigned.

" Now then to make up for your incompetence, you will be having detention all this week—"

" But Professor, that's not—"

" Make that this weekend too. Fair, it bloody well is fair. Now sit-- take a seat while I get the rest of the class."

Draco huffed and walked over to his desk, pulled out his chair with much unneeded noise and plopped down with a scowl on his face.

- - -

Contently chewing on a muffin, Harry made his way down to the dungeons.

_But that was odd. Everyone was still outside. Wonder what's going on…_

" Hey Hermione, what's happened?" Harry asked curiously.

" Malfoy's getting what was coming to him, that's what!" Ron announced with a grin on his face.

" Yeah, he's in there right now getting hollered at by Snape, it's brilliant isn't it!" Seamus piped up.

Hermione was standing next to Ron with a stern glare of annoyance plastered on her face but her mouth was quirked up at the tips to show how much she was really enjoying Malfoy getting in trouble, and by his own head of house no less.

Many students, mostly Slytherins through surprisingly a few Gryffindors as well, had their ears pressed up against the door or the walls hoping to catch the conversations taking place in the confines of the Potions classroom.

The group of six years heard a particularly loud bit of the dialogue and then abruptly everything drew quiet and the door opened. Out strode Snape in all his slimy greasy pride. He glared at everyone before stepping aside so that they could all file inside the dank dungeon classroom.

As soon as everyone had respectively taken seats at opposite ends of the room, Slytherins to the far left and Gryffindors the right nearest to the door so if need be could run as far as possible form the despicable Slytherins, Snape cleared his throat, an exceptionally evil grin on his face.

- - -

_Fucking shit. Detention all week and then the weekend! What the fuck did I do to deserve this!_

" Today we will be paring up, and no you will not be getting to pick your partner either." Snape sneered as Pansy leered suggestively at Draco. " I will be picking for you."

A groan could be heard traveling around the classroom.

_He better not pair me with who I think he will, the sum bag. _

- - -

" Granger, Parkinson,"

_Oh hell he wouldn't._

- - -

" Blaise, Weasley."

_Oh shit he will._

- - -

_He is._

Snape's lip curled. An evil gleam in place. " Malfoy, Potter."

- - -

Both boys groaned. Harry was the first to protest.

" But Sn- - Professor, can't I be paired with someone else?"

" What Potter, are you finally admitting that I'm too good to even be next to you now," Harry visibly reddened.

" N-no." he stuttered, " It's just that, oh whatever I don't care."

" What you think I'm moving my stuff over to you?" Draco scoffed.

" Uh? Oh… fine whatever." _Stubborn lazy arse git._

" Come on Potter I don't have all day, you know."

Harry dumped his belongings into his bag, slung it over his shoulder and plopped back down next to Draco.

Meanwhile, Snape finished reading of his list of pairings and walked back to the centre of the room. " Now, today we will be working with many dangerous ingredients. In using these ingredients I suspect that each and every one of you will be extra attentive today so as not to change your potion to another, or," this being directed completely at Neville who slid even further in his seat than usual, " have the misfortune of blowing up your potion (and caldron) and receiving a zero for your grade today. The directions are the board. Get to work." Snape frowned and went back to his desk, marking papers, quill in hand dripping with crimson.

" Well Potter aren't you going to get the ingredients," drawled Draco.

" Not by my self you lazy arse."

" Oh that language will not do," Malfoy tutted.

" I don't give a shit about my 'language' it's either you help me get the ingredients or else we'll be behind in making our potion and we'll be working on it after class; and we all know that you wouldn't want anything to cut into your personal life now would you." Harry replied with an unusual smirk in place.

" Whatever Potter, you don't have to make a passionate speech about it. I'm up."

The two walked over to the ingredient rack and were pretty much decent to each other till it came to who would take the (stick nasty, disgusting, and/or gruesome thing here). Bickering and arguing all the way back to their desk, Harry had took the (stick nasty, disgusting, and/or gruesome thing here), and started to set up their potion.

Today they were working on a binding potion. Harry doubted that this potion was really good for anything. Malfoy seemed to not want Harry to do anything. _Probably thinks I'll mess the lot up horribly. The git_

- - -

Draco was measuring out ingredients, pouring them into vials, measuring them again, pouring them out again into other vials and so on. The Potter can at least help. I didn't ban him from doing anything. Lazy. He's just sitting there.

Harry was indeed just sitting slumped in his seat glaring at the scrubbed wooden table. The Gryffindor sat arms crossed, fingers drumming on his forearm.

Draco now took to just absentmindedly stirring the potion. _How can he just sit there. Probably brooding about how he's such the Golden Boy and how every one loves him. Poor ,poor him._

The potion, unnoticed by Draco or Harry, started bubbling and producing small sparks that jumped inches above its surface. Draco was still stirring.

- - -

" You know it's possible for you to help. Unless you're just so incapable that all you can really do is sit there and just concentrate on breathing then by all means." The Slytherin hissed at Harry.

" Well you were the one who told me not to touch anything. Were you not?"

" I did no such thing." Draco scoffed.

" I won't be failing so you don't botch anything up alright." Harry mimicked in a higher pitched voice.

" I do not sound anything like that!" Draco screeched.

" Oh so you admit that you said that!"

" Ye--- NO!"

" You just agreed with me. I win." Harry replied as if it settled the matter.

" YOU DO NOT WIN!" Draco said, hand now stirring furiously.

" Pft. Do too." Harry chuckled._ I wonder just how many shades of pink Malfoy can actually change… I soo win._

- - -

" You nev---" Draco never finished his sentence. His potion that he was still stirring irately abruptly exploded, covering both boys. And to bother their horror absorbed into their skin. _This is all Potter's fault!_

" Is not! How is it mine! You were the one stirring! Remember you wouldn't let me do anything!"

"What are you talking about. I didn't say anything."

- - -

Others started to stand up and stare at the two boys, who were surrounded by blown potion. Snape still staring frozen at his desk in disbelief that his one of his best students managed to 'blow something up' unintentionally.

" Did too!"--- _How is this my fault! Stupid, clumsy, _---

" I am not stupid! Or clumsy! Or anything else you were about to say!"

" What! I never called you that!" _Doesn't mean it's not true though._

- - -

" It most certainly isn't!"_ Insufferable pouf!_

- - -

"You're more one than I!" _I mean look at his hair, and how he's always perfectly prim and perfect and all that kind of stuff._

- - -

"It's called personal hygiene! You should try it once Potter!"

- - -

" What is!" _Oh this is getting fucking ridiculous._

- - -

_Wait._

" Wait what Malfoy?"

_Can you hear me?_

_Well no shit!_ " Why wouldn't I? I mean your voice is at such a pitch that it's a bit hard not to."

_No, no. Look at my mouth. Is it moving?_

- - -

Harry looked at Draco's mouth and it hadn't even moved in the least as he said that. _How in the…we can read each other's thoughts?_

' _Oh G-d I can't handle this._'

' _I need a muffin._'

'_ Hate muffins._'

' _What?_'

'_ Fuck_.'


End file.
